After All
by Stella-Takemehome
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sorry, peeps. Full summary inside. HIGH T for foul language, sexual situations...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_Hey guys, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing right now, everything is so new to me!! Whenever I finally do something right, it's like a hug from Jesus!_

_The full summary goes a tish like this: Sabrina and Puck are now 17, and it's the middle of their school year. There's definately some tension going on between them, but lately it has been of the sexual persuasion...Will it bring them together, or tear them apart?!! O: O: O: After all, it's their senior year... Anything can happen._

_Err. Yeah. READ THIS. TIS IMPORTANT:_

_This particular story takes place in, like, a totally different setting. It'll definitely be after the fifth book though, 'cause I make references to it. Basically: They're in Fairyport Landing, and the barrier is up but they found a way to get whoever they wanted around it [don't ask me how though! I hate details... T.T], Mr. Canis is still a wolf, but he knows how to control it and everything [Like Remus Lupin in Harry Potter!!], there is a new school and high school and shit, the parents are awake[but they woke up muuuuch later, like when Sabrina was 15], they beat Mirror/scarlet hand and there was an Everafter War [Ermm, I'll never go into detail, really], there is no baby brother [Sorry guys!]. I fink that's it for now!_

_U4htivnqwfnqe;grn24gn_

_^^^ Yep, that's how confuzzed I am. Soooo.. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~SPOV~**

_Ow._

I felt a tug on my right hand and woke up while rubbing my temples with my left fingertips discreetly. Why did I have such a splitting headache?

Oh. Right. _Puck._

Why was I wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants , though? I looked down at the shirt, it said "I 3 Puck 4ever" and a picture of his face. _Oh no he didn't!_

That stupid fairy boy! I'll kill him!

"You could try, Grimm."

Huh? Oh. I didn't realize I'd said that out loud…

"What?" I rolled over on his bed to face him(He had gotten rid of his trampoline a few years ago. Finally decided he actually needed something _comfy_ to sleep on. Cue eye roll.). It was still dark in his room, so I knew that it was probably early morning. No way it was nighttime again. I couldn't have slept through the day without anyone waking me. Anyway, I soon found myself staring into his beautiful green eyes, that held that mischievous glint whenever he did something to annoy me. Which was basically all the time, lately. His lightly curled dirty blonde hair was falling in his left eye, and I had the urge to push it out of his face. I dropped my eyes and realized he was shirtless. I snapped my eyes back to his face(not his looking at him directly, though) to rid the dirty thoughts forming in my head! I felt a blush forming on my cheeks and I could feel his eyes burning into my head. I could almost _hear_ his cocky smirk! God, he was _gorgeo_- Whoa! Whoaahohoho! Where did that come from? I mean, I've admitted to myself he was cute, but when did that change to gorgeous?

"I said, you. Could. Try." He said each word slowly, like I wouldn't be able to comprehend otherwise.

I scoffed. "Listen, freak baby. You don't know _what_ I'd try too get back at you for _this_." I held up our handcuffed hands and glared at them momentarily before narrowing my eyes at him. The little prick had the nerve to smirk at me!

"It was the only way to stop you from sneaking out. Again." At this, it was his turn to narrow his eyes at _me_.

I snorted.

_That's attractive, Sabrina_. My inner voice chastised me.

But… why did I care if I was attractive to him? I shook my head to clear those thoughts, which ended up making me wince because of my migraine. He must've been so amused with the field day of emotions running across my face. Amusement, insecurity, confusion, annoyance, pain, and finally, defiance. Anyway, it wasn't my fault that my dad, Henry, refused to let me go out on my date! If I didn't meet Nick, he would've told everyone what a bitch I was to stand him up, and my social life would be ruined! Not that I had much of one because of my crazy ass family. But now he would be telling everyone what I freak I am instead. I didn't know which was better. _Sigh._

He chuckled, probably at my bi-polar expressions. The sound was musical. I wanted him to do it again. No, no! It was the headache making me think this! I'm delusional! I shook my head and winced again. I looked up at his face and recoiled a little. He was looking at me with extreme concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, while staring into my eyes. I tried to look away, but couldn't. I felt trapped by his gaze. It was weird. This was Puck! His hand reached up to tentatively stroke my face. I bit my lip. I liked it. I never wanted him to stop.

Then, as if he realized what he was doing, he snatched his hand back, and his features contorted in disgust. Shit! So he was disgusted with me? I couldn't help the hurt that ripped through my heart. I willed my eyes not to fill with tears, but I didn't know how long I could keep them at bay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My head was throbbing and I refused to look at him. Why was he affecting me this way? I _would not _like Puck. I should be liking Nick! Nick asked me out. Nick is nice. Nick is sweet and doesn't play tricks on me. Nor does he drown me in unidentifiable goop everyday. Nick is hot! Black hair and blue eyes-- What could be better?

_Blonde hair and green eyes_, that little voice in my head told me. She was visiting me more and more often, telling me things I didn't want to hear.

I've learned to ignore her.

_And pink wings._

But sometimes it was _really_ hard!

I tried to get up, but then realized we were still handcuffed and fell back down, jostling my head once again.

_Ow!_

"Damnit Puck! Where's the key?!" I roared in frustration, and some of the tears spilled out, but now I was angry.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked, and that mischievous spark in his eyes came back.

But then he looked at my face and saw the tears no doubt glistening on my cheeks. A few emotions flitted across his face before a carefully composed mask of annoyance. I had seen this face many times, he was hiding something. But, I thought I at least saw concern and then anger. He sighed and suddenly produced two Advil and a glass of water.

"Take these. It'll make your head feel better."

"How..?" How did he know it was my head? But I took the pills anyway.

"You hit it pretty hard last night. Plus you keep shaking your head and wincing. And rubbing your temples." Oh. So he saw that? How sweet!

No! I cant like Puck! Think of the humiliation!

_Helloo? Think of his body! _When did the voice get horny, too?

Fuck. I was screwed.

**~PPOV~**

~4 Hours Earlier~

It was about 11 o' clock at night, and I was sitting at the kitchen table and eating a sandwich, waiting for Sabrina to get a move on. Once I heard Henry yelling at her, saying she wasn't allowed on her… _date_, tonight, I knew she would sneak out. My suspicions were confirmed when I crept by her door and heard her talking to _that boy _and told him she'd "meet him later, like 11:30 'kay?" Ugh.

_Thump_. "_Shit_!"

Yep, she was up. Almost time to go! I had thought of the perfect plan to embarrass her tonight! And she totally deserved it, after disobeying her parents like that! Also, she was going out with this Nick kid?? He actually does his homework! What kind of loser does homework? I internally scoffed.

I was all decked out for this mission. I was wearing black jeans and a fitted black t-shirt that made my muscles stand out- Let's see how brave Nick will be when he sees how much heat I'm packing!- and my dark blue chucks. When I heard the her window slide open, I knew I only had about a minute left. Well, better go check out the outside anyway.

I stepped out the front door and spread my wings. _Pink_. I shuddered. I mean, I love my wings, but did they have to be _pink_? I sighed and floated up to the roof. Sabrina was just hitting the ground, after climbing down the side of the house.

Wow. She actually looked _good_! Her loose blonde hair flowed free down to her middle back and she was wearing black leather flats, dark red skinny jeans- heh, _super _skinny jeans- and an equally tight black shirt. When did she get _curves_? This _Nick_ was NOT going to see her like this. Ever. If she's going to dress like that for anyone, it should be _me_. This sudden anger flared inside me and I realized I was jealous. _Jealous_. Of _Nick_? About _Sabrina_? This aging thing sucked ass. All these fucking hormones I can't control! Yes, I realized when we were thirteen that she was cute, maybe even pretty. But hot? When did she physically become the 17-year-old she's been for 6 months?

Whatever. Forget this. All I need to focus on right now is ruining Sabrina's date!

I silently followed along from the sky, it looked like she was headed to the park. What stupid thing are they going to do there? She going to push his baby ass on the swings? Ha, I let out a chuckle at my lame joke. It was better than thinking about what they could _really _be up to.

I'm no idiot. Judging from the way Sabrina always talks about how he walks her to class, and carries her books, I know Nick's been using his charms on her.

But I know the real Nick. The real Nick is a dick to girls, he's the proud president of the hit-and-run club. He smokes and drinks. I know he's just using Sabrina as a hump-and-dump and it'll crush her. She's been through a lot- many betrayals, an Everafter war, her parents kidnapping, re-capturing, and then waking them up! But I don't think she's been through a break up before. All her detective business doesn't let her have much of a social life, so I don't think she's ever had a boyfriend. If she did, I would've made sure he never even touched her!

I have had my share of girlfriends, _I_ don't have to sit around and decipher mysteries. But they were just fun. I'm a teenage boy! What do you expect? Nothing too serious of course, no sex or anything- although I have come close…

Other than that shit, nothing's really changed between Sabrina and I. I still dump glop grenades on her whenever I can, and she still threatens me and chases me around. She's definitely gotten better at catching me. Even when I'm close to four feet in front of her she can launch herself onto my back like a monkey!

"Hey! Sabrina!"

_Ew, he's here! _The Devil Puck(Now known as DP) on my shoulder said. He didn't like Nick any more than I did. He was dressed much as I am now. Black fitted t-shirt, black jeans, but red chucks. His wings were also pink. Haha, pussy. Wait… Did I just call myself a pussy? Anyway, I guess we looked so alike because I often listened to him way more than the Angel Puck. After all, it _was _his idea that got me here in the first place.

_Of course he's here you idiot! This is their date! _The Angel Puck(Known as AP) on my other shoulder chastised him. He was definitely smarter than the Devil Puck. He was wearing an immaculately clean white hoody- oversized, so it flowed to his knees like a robe- and light blue jeans. He had on chucks, but they were also white. And the wings were white. Shocker.

Just as I suspected, we were in the park. I let down about 30 feet away and walked into the trees.

"Hey, Nick!" Well. Didn't she sound so happy?

I took this opportunity to walk out of the woods and put my arm around Sabrina's shoulders.

"Hey man, this is my innocent little Sabrina, so you better keep your hands where I can see them, or you won't have any at all." I said this as I sneered at Nick. I vaguely noticed Sabrina glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Robin! What are you doing here??" Her voice seethed with anger. She. Was. Pissed. Great!

DP was doing a touchdown dance.

"Just making sure my _girlfriend _isn't getting into too much trouble. We have things to do tomorrow _sweetheart_." This time I gave Sabrina my biggest grin, and then shot Nick a glare that said "back off buddy, or your nuts are mine." He visibly recoiled. Success!

"Uhh… Hey Sabrina, I really thought we had something, but I like my face as it is." He said loudly as he started to jog backwards. Smart boy.

"No! Wait! Nick! Come back, he's lying!!" She yelled after him, but it was useless. That kid was _gone_.

"Puck." She practically snarled my name as she turned to me.

_Shit. Run you oaf! _AP barked at me. DP was still laughing his ass off at Nick's reaction, and had yet to notice Sabrina's. AP nudged him in the shoulder and he looked up. His face paled. Yeah, and you are just a figment of my imagination. I actually have to _be_ here.

The look in Sabrina's eyes told me if I wanted to keep my arm, I would remove it form her shoulders. So I did. Then I listened to AP and ran like fucking rabid dogs were on my ankles!

Not a second later I could hear her heavy breathing as she pushed to catch up. But I was still faster! When I could sense she was about to lunge(I've gotten very good at guessing), I let out my wings and drifted up a few feet. As usual, I heard her yell out a profanity- this time it was "PUCK you cock sniffing HOBO!"

Wooooooow. I was laughing so hard at that one, I almost didn't hear the _thunk_ as she fell, and her head hit a rock.

Oh shit.

I immediately dropped to the ground. She was out cold and there was a little bit of blood flowing from a shallow cut above her right eyebrow. At least she wouldn't need stitches! And she wasn't dead! Sweet relief.

_Puck, stop goofing off and help the poor girl!_

Again, I listened to the little AP on my shoulder and picked her up bridal style. It was not uncomfortable, she fit into my arms perfectly. And she was so light! I know she didn't like Old Lady's cooking but she was 17 and felt like 90 pounds. Damn.

As I was flying back to the house, Sabrina started murmuring and I knew she was asleep. I strained my ears to try to make out what she was saying. Mostly it was a few random words and snippets of conversation like "…pickles" and "Grandpa, I wasn't in the military!" I laughed out loud. Where did she come up with this stuff? But then, I very clearly heard her say my name. I grinned. Why was I so happy?

_Cause she's a hot girl dreaming about you_. DP said.

I wanted to punch him. Sabrina was not just a hot girl, and I wouldn't just fool around with her like I did with other girls. Sabrina was amazing- Smart, beautiful, funny, resourceful, can curse like sailor, and can definitely hold her own. She is not the kind of girl you use for a wang-and-bang. That was why I saved her from Nick tonight, right?

_Wrong! _DP screeched in my ear. _You only came out here to ruin her date, remember? THAT IS WHAT WE DO!_

_Don't be so naïve! You're just in denial! _AP yelled at him. Then he turned to me. _You LOVE her. That's why! You always have and you know it!_

I flicked him off my shoulder.

When we got home I decided I needed to do something that will teach Sabrina not to disobey me again! So, I decided on the handcuff tactic. It worked before- sort of- why not again? I knew we would be sleeping on my giant bed tonight, and I figured those clothes would not be comfortable to sleep in, so I carried her up to her room(Daphne had gotten her own room to share with Red when they both turned 11.) to change her into pajamas.

DP wolf-whistled. I ignored him.

When I got to her room, I looked through her drawers and found an old pair of blue plaid pajama pants she wears a lot. I unbuttoned her jeans and gently pulled them off, so that I didn't wake her. She would gladly murder me with rusty spoon if she woke up in the next 8 minutes. Shudder.

Hot damn. I almost got hard just looking at her! Almost. I suppressed it, that is just too embarrassing. And perverted. She asleep for God's sake! She was wearing black panties. With red thread _and_ bow. AP fainted. DP licked his lips. It was his turn to get flicked off…

I realized I was ogling her and quickly put the pajama pants on. _Thank god_. Whoever invented those are seriously my hero right now.

Now it was time for- gulp- her shirt. Sabrina started developing a little chest around thirteen, don't think I didn't notice. But now she wears a C cup. Don't look at me like that! I don't go peeping through her drawers! Jeez! I only know because I was forced to go shopping with her and Veronica once. It was extremely embarrassing for both of us. It was extremely hilarious for Veronica. Bitch.

DP suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was whispering in my ear about how uncomfortable it must be to sleep in a bra. He nearly had me persuaded me to take it off, my hand was outstretched toward the clasp in the front. Thankfully, AP took the opportunity of DP standing there drooling, to push him off my shoulder once again. I pulled my hand back as if it had been stabbed. What was I doing?? I felt like a creepy pervert! That is NOT cool! Besides, if Sabrina ever wanted me to see her chest, it would be because she shows me. Not because she passed out when she hit her head on a rock trying to catch me and I just _had _to change her into her pajamas because she wouldn't be comfy otherwise!

I snapped out of my reverie and ran(quietly, of course) to my room to change to my pajamas(just pants) and get a special shirt. If I was going to make her comfortable, she would be comfortable in what I give her! Man, I couldn't wait for her reaction to this! I came back with handcuffs too, and slipped the shirt over her head, then stepped back to admire it. Ahh, it said "I 3 Puck 4ever" with a giant picture of my head.

Oh, right! The handcuffs! I took them out and cuffed my left hand to her right. Then I dropped the key in my pants pocket(I don't know if I should swallow it yet…), picked her up, cradling her against my chest, and set off toward my room.

My room… Was amazing. It was made of magic, so it looked like the outdoors. There was a boxing ring and a kangaroo, a few tree-houses, and a forest full of sleeping chimpanzees, to name a few. I had moved the trampoline to a different part, and brought in a bed instead a few years ago. What can I say? I had gotten the chance to sleep in Jake's room once, and who knew beds were just so… _Comfy_??

I laid her own on the bed, and angled myself awkwardly to climb in as well. On an impulse(and ignoring AP shaking his head "no"), I brushed her hair back from her face and pressed my lips to her forehead. It gave me an electric tingle I didn't understand, but I liked it. Finally, I whispered a good night and fell asleep immediately.

~4 Hours Later~

It was probably around 4 am, about an hour after Sabrina woke up, and threatened to kill me. Hah! Both DP and AP snorted at this.

After she took the pills and her head had cleared up a bit, she confronted me about the pajamas…

"What the fuck, Puck?!" She all but screamed in my face, as she gestured to her pajamas.. She was still clutching her head and I tried getting her to calm down, but she was having none of it!

"How did I get in my pajamas?!"

"I- err- changed them for you?" Damn, I'm supposed to sound in control, not like I'm asking her permission! I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and shot a smug smile at her. Even if my voice refused to cooperate, I leaned how to control my facial expressions years ago. After seeing her eyes light up in anger again, I sighed loudly.

"Oh my gooooooood. Chill the fuck out, bitch. It's not like I defiled you in your sleep. God, what kind of a fucking pervert do you think I am? Plus, you think I would ever touch _you_ like that?" I said I a bored voice. But, oh, if only she knew how close I was!

She paled a little, and got a hurt look in her eyes. But it was soon replaced by defiance and she opened her mouth. Why was she hurt? This is what we do! She threatens me… I insult her…

"I just don't want to have to worry about getting STDs from you, man-whore." She spat out.

"Ouch, that one stung Grimm!" I put on a horrified face, and she scoffed.

"Just get me the fuck out of the handcuffs or you won't have a left hand." She threatened me once again. She was so funny. A kitten that thinks it's a tiger. She really doesn't get that she doesn't scare me. She _can't_ scare me! It's impossible!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, _little girl_. You are NOT sneaking out anymore, unless I'm there! What did you think you were doing anyway??"

"I am NOT little! I am _17_ Puck! I want to have friends that are normal! I don't want to have to worry about getting killed every day, and who stole what from a freakin' Everafter! I want to have a boyfriend and be loved! Why can't you let me do that?? I want to have a _proper _first kiss! _Not_ by a fairy while surrounded by screaming chimpanzees!" There were angry tears streaming down her face by the end of her rant.

Well, I can't say I wasn't hurt by that. I think I gave her a very good first kiss! And… Not all Everafters were bad…

I sighed again, and looked at her warily. She obviously has some problems to work out, maybe I should just unlock the handcuffs.

AP nodded solemnly while DP was shaking his head furiously.

A new plan was forming in my head. I took out the key and unlocked her hand, without looking at her. I didn't even bother to unlock my own hand. I got up and mumbled an "_Okay_, jeez. You can go now." I still didn't look at her face. I walked around the bed to the table there and opened the drawer. I held the glop grenade in my palm, it was small enough that she wouldn't see it.

"Puck… I didn't mean… Are you okay?" I could hear the concern in her voice and I almost abandoned the plan. But then I saw DP rubbing his hands together expectantly and smiled to myself. I am Puck, this is what I do!

"Yes, actually. I'm fine!" I took this moment to fly in the air and drop the glop grenade- which was filled with mustard, jelly, dog slobber, and mashed up banana- on her head.

I doubled over in the air, laughing so loud I almost didn't hear her screaming profanities and me, and then the door slam. Ahh peaceful quiet.

* * *

_How was it?_

_Review? Yes, no, maybe so?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothiiiiing._

_Whoo! Three reviews! I'd say that's a win. (:_

_I'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorry._

_Blehh, so this while thing with my computer happened and I lost the chapter and I had to rewrite the WHOLE THING and also school and shit. Also, I had a long day and it's late-ish so I'm waaaay too tired to proof read this. You know me(maybe)... Lazy. Why am I explaining this to you again?_

_So sorry. For whatever. Does your boyfriend hate you? Your girlfriend hate you? Your mom hate you? Well, I'm sorry. And I love you. Check out the youtube video I Love You by Desandnate (I talk about 'em in my profile). He's so funny and it cheers me up sometimes. Wow got off topic there._

_I moved-ed the summary thing back to the first chapter. So you can get it earlier. Yeah._

_Err more shit: this chapter is shorter(r'ogu5t58n-- I know I suck!) and the characters are way more OOC here. Pretty different from the first one, I think._

_Read on for le chapter, my chick-a-dees. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~SPOV~**

I can't believe he fucking did that! I can't believe I fucking fell for it! Ugh! That prick! I actually thought I hurt his feelings! Shit, why would I even think that? He's PUCK for God's sake!

I stormed straight to the bathroom, without even stopping to acknowledge the "good-mornings" the family threw my way. At least no one tried to ask what happened.

_Thank God._

Everyone would be used to me walking around with some kind of blatantly obvious imperfection on my usually spotless appearance. At least 6 times a week, Puck would do something to piss me off, and I just couldn't control my temper around that boy! Also, no one was surprised by my foul mouth anymore. Henry and Granny used to tell me to shut it while they attempted to cover Daphne and Red's ears, but they didn't care. Daphne always gave me a secret smile whenever Puck and I fought. Why, oh why did she have to be there to see me KISS him? Maybe it was in the future, but it was still me and HIM. I want to gag just thinking about it!

Or at least, that's what I told myself.

Once in the bathroom, I started the shower. I needed a long, hot shower. I needed to think. It was always easier to think about shit when taking a shower or bath. As you probably guessed, I was often very clean.

Today was Saturday. What do I tell Nick on Monday?!

_Oh, yeah, sorry about Friday night. My dad wouldn't let me go because he just woke up from about an eight year sleep coma and he still thinks I'm nine, so I had to sneak out and you know the jerkoff who said he was my boyfriend? Well, he's really a fairy that lives in our house and exists to make my life miserable. No romantic feelings there whatsoever._

Yep, that would go down well. And by well I mean the best possible outcome would be ending up in an asylum very similar to the one Red was at.

Sounds peachy!

Maybe I could tell him Puck has some sort of mental disorder and we all just have to humor him. That could explain why I didn't sock him in the face the minute he stepped out from those woods.

_I thought we just didn't want to hurt that beautiful face…_

Y'know how when your typing on the computer and you get really frustrated or don't know what to say, so you just slam your fingers on the keyboard and watch random letters and numbers dance across the screen? No? Well that's how I feel.

I don't know why Puck would show up! I don't sit around waiting for him to get dates JUST so I have the chance to ruin it. I never even have dates! You don't see ME going around cockblocking PUCK when he's with a girlfriend!

Ugh, this kind of reminds me of my little rant in his room this morning. I'm actually a little embarrassed about that. And he just looked so hurt when I said his didn't count as my first kiss. I was just angry.

_Of course_ I counted that as my first kiss.

Besides the fact that I was, like, eleven and boys had cooties and shit, I think I actually liked that kiss. I don't really remember much since it was eight years ago, but I remember enough.

You know what? I'm through trying to figure out Puck. I'll just let whatever happens, happen. Maybe. We all know how stubborn _I_ can be.

_Yes. I do._

Oh great. I knew Lil' Miss Inner Sabrina (Let's call her Is! Get it?? _I_nner _S_abrina?? Besides, it just way easier to refer to her as a separate person than a part of myself all the time. Shut up, I know I'm weird) liked to voice her opinions but now she's actually talking back to me? Maybe I can find out a way to ignore her…

_Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried._

SHE'S QUOTING THE BREAKFAST CLUB?!

_Well, it IS my favorite movie._

How does that even work?! My favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off!

...Maybe I DO belong on a mental facility…

Ugh. Whatever. It's way too early to be thinking about the inner mechanisms of my-clearly- fucked up mind.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock. It's been almost two hours! I felt a little bad for hogging the only bathroom in the house all this time, but… I did have a bunch o' shit to work out!

Oh great. In my rage I'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom! I hated walking around the house in just a towel. It made me feel all… Exposed. Especially since I somehow always ran into Puck! _Cue blush._

Anyhoo, I tightly wrapped myself up, trying to cover as much as possible. After this morning AND last night, I would definitely be running as fast as possible to my room.

I opened the door a crack and, not seeing anyone, made a mad dash down the hallway. Of course my efforts were halted by Puck (who was leaning against the wall but straightened up at the door opening) by crashing into his chest.

_Gahh, his beautiful, perfectly sculpted chest…_

Shudder. And he smelled _good_. How is that possible? Puck takes showers like once every 4 months! Actually… He did seem to be a lot cleaner lately. Maybe puberty is finally making him want NOT smell like wet dog and B.O. all the time! Oh, happy day!

I closed my eyes and went crashing down- which would inevitably pull off my towel- and waited for the embarrassment to come, but two strong arms wound themselves around my waist and back to keep me up. _Thank God._

But then I became conscious of whose arms those were and immediately pulled away. I missed their warmth instantly. Get a grip Sabrina!

I looked at his face and saw his eyes darken as they appraised my half naked body. I shivered involuntarily and he smirked. Then I realized that I didn't like being leered at and wanted to punch him in the face.

_Or suck that smirk off. Y'know._

"Thanks," I said curtly, not looking him in the eye.

"About time you got out of the bathroom. There are other people living here, y'know,"

Oh god, did his voice have come out all husky like that? Even if his words made me want to sneer, his voice made me want to jump him, and it took all of my control not to.

"Y-yeah, o-okay," I stuttered. Ugh! Could I be anymore pathetic? He wasn't this flustered, why should I be?

_Maybe because you ARE in fact, quite pathetic. And HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT. HOT DAYUMN HE IS FIIIINEEEE._

**Not right now! Jeez.**

Well, I don't think it's very fair for me to be this incompetent when he's not feeling anything! Time to use that thing called _sex appeal_ I learned about when I finally started growing tits.

I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes. He was still smirking at me and his eyes were still dark. With… Lust?

_God, I hope so!_

Sigh. I swear, that's all Is thinks about…

"Pussy got yer tongue, Grimm?"

Is he implying I'm a lesbian? Arg! Damn you, Puck and your confusing mind!

I looked him face on, ran a hand through my hair, and crossed my arms, thus pushing up more cleavage. I saw his eyes dart down to my chest for a moment before slowly traveling back up to my face. When he saw me smiling innocently, his eyes narrowed. Oh, he definitely knew what was going on.

I took a step forward, so our chests were touching, and put my hands on his forearms to steady myself. He. Was. Pretty. Damn. Ripped. But not in a gross way. Just enough so you can totally tell. I then leaned up so my lips grazed his ear, and his arm snaked its way around my waist. Shit, now I'm positive I felt something very hard press up against my thigh, before he shifted. Oh yeah, I was goooood. Now I only hope I can get out of this!

"Actually, it's quite the opposite." I breathed, and then tried to lower myself back down. But he wouldn't let me. His arm was still around my waist. And I was still pressed up against him. In a towel.

Oh shit.

_Yayayayayayayayayay! _Is rejoiced.

**~PPOV~**

Oh, Sabrina Grimm. You coy little bitch. And by bitch I mean chick that I want to kiss till I pass out.

This girl was currently pressing against me, in nothing but a thin cotton towel. I got instantly hard and had to shift around in an attempt to cover up my erection. Damn, I'm pretty sure she knows, too! DP was grinning lazily, his lids half closed. Was that his hand down his pants? Ew. Shudder. Ignoring now!

I knew what she was doing. And lucky for her, I couldn't resist. But now, it was my turn. I knew that she was insanely attracted to me. It wasn't hard to figure out when she was staring at my mouth whenever I was eating. Or that her eyes appraised my body every time I walked into a room. Yeah, it was good to be me. And it was especially good to be me while this beautiful girl was wrapped in my arms. In a towel. _Time to shift again_…

When she went to pull away, I refused to let her, grabbing her tighter around the waist. Her hands were still on my forearms and my skin there was burning.

When was the last time someone talked? It seemed like hours ago. I was staring into her icy blue eyes. Not icy as in bitchy though… More like she's been through a helluva lot more than you, she knows it—So don't mess. Well, that's all I ever do with her. The thought made me smirk, and she raised an eyebrow as if to say "Why the hell are you smirking, no one's even said anything!" I just grinned back, and moved my other hand to cup the back of her neck. She had quite the reactions—Her body stiffened, her eyes widened a bit, and her nails dug into my forearms. Well, I don't know if that's a good response or bad. Boys?

DP nodded eagerly, waiting to see what I was going to do. AP just shook his head in an exasperated way, saying _Let the poor girl go, this is only going to end badly. _DP shot him a quick glare before training his eyes on Sabrina, gauging her reaction again.

Hmm. I vote good reaction. Carrying on now.

I pulled her even tighter against me-if it was possibly, anyway- and tilted her neck up. Since she was already on her tippy toes, her chin came to about just below mine. There was about an inch between our lips if I angled down toward her- which I did. Oh, she so wanted this. I could tell by the way her mouth was slightly open and her eyelids were drooping shut. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it…

Finally I lightly pressed my lips to hers. It was supposed to be a chaste peck, y'know, build it up and leave her wanting more? But as soon as our lips touched, that plan was out the window! It was like her lips were a shock of 10000 volts and my muscles locked into place; I couldn't let go. Not that I wanted to, but this definitely would change things between us. I think. The kiss deepened slightly and I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She tasted so good. All minty and not at all how I thought she would. I just figured it would be like other girls all sweet and shit with their lip gloss… But Sabrina was the opposite, and I decided I liked it better.

She moaned quietly into my mouth, and opened up, granting me entrance. She was definitely reacting well, and the thought made me giddy! My tongue explored the inside of her mouth, before meeting hers, both battling for dominance, which I eventually got. As much as I loved this feeling, I think we both needed to breathe so I moved my lips to the side of her mouth, then down her jaw, and traveling down her neck to suck on the spot near her collarbone.

"Puck," She breathed. I smirked against her neck; it was_ me_ who did that to her, ladies and gentlemen! DP was applauding me, while AP was standing there quietly. He knew this was going to happen, obviously. Smart Ass.

"Don't you dare leave a mark!" She gasped at me. Ha, of course that's what she would be thinking about—her appearance. Hmm. Well now I'm a little offended. I thought I was doing a very good job of keeping her thinking about my lips! I guess I'm going to have to punish her now… I sucked there harder, not stopping until I was very sure there would be a dark purple mark. She was practically panting, her hands tangling in my hair. When had she moved them from my arms? Oh well. I took all this as a sign to cover her mouth with mine again, both of us sighing at the feeling.

I'm sure we could've spent quite a long time standing in the hallway, making out, but suddenly we heard Daphne stomping up the stairs talking animatedly to Red about something. Fashion related, I'm sure. Anyway as soon as we heard her horse footsteps we immediately separated. Sabrina looked up at me, eyes wide, face flushed. Then a fire crackled in her eyes and she slapped me. Across the face! Throwing a look back down the stairs, she dashed to her room, her door shut just as soon as Daphne and Red came through the hallway.

I'm sure I looked pretty ridiculous—swollen lips, flushed face (except for the red mark on my cheek! Ow! That motherfucker HURT!), and dressed in just pajama pants and holding a towel. Daphne immediately stopped talking. Her eyes taking in my appearance before sliding toward Sabrina's closed door.

She knew. How the hell did she know? That 13-year-old was perceptive. Throwing a sly smile at Sabrina whenever she caught one of us sneaking a glance at the other. It happened pretty often, I must say. No matter how much we fought, I always knew I would end up with Sabrina. Sabrina and Daphne don't know, but one time about two years ago, I got bored and went looking for something to do when I stumbled upon Daphne's Grimm Journal. I wouldn't have read it (EW books!) but then I saw my name so I took a peek and found out everything about their little trip to the future.

At the time, I may have been disbelieving and disgusted by the idea, but now… Well I could see it, that's all. I don't want to be tied down or anything, hell no! I'm only 17! I just know it's going to happen. And I don't care. Hmm. Never thought I'd say that! Not care about marrying Sabrina Grimm? That must've been some kiss to not care about _that_.

Oh, and it was some kiss! Something I will definitely try to do again in the near future. Very near future.

I could see DP drooling just thinking about it. And I totally saw AP shift uncomfortably trying to hide his …er… problem.

Now, I wonder when we'll be alone next… And if she'll slap me again. I hope not.

* * *

_So should I make this M? I honestly don't know. Haha, I'm so impatient I just want Puck and Sabrina to get together! Grrr. Anyways, reviews pwease. Mebbe you'll get a teaser for the next chapter. I can't really promise anything though cause you all know I'm a procrastinating flake. And that's the worst kind! D:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Shit._

_Check out the beginning of the first chapter again to see the catch-you-up-cause-this-story's-retarded part again. I edited it. But very little. So you don't really need to. It's just something about the barrier._

_Okay, the teaser I sent out is kind of confusing, but this chapter is Sabrina writing in her journal. Really, the only clue I give is that she dated it and it says "I haven't written in this in four years."_

_Also, I know the whole "Is" thing is super weird, but I like her to have conversations with herself [kind of like Puck does] and it's just way too confusing unless I give her inner voice her own, like, name, and talk about her like she's a person. So, yeah. Is talks in italics, and when Sabrina answers Is directly, it's in bold. Otherwise she's just sort of commenting on what Is thinks and sheeit._

_More: The characters can be pretty OOC depending on how I'm feeling when I'm writing it. They go from hating each other while secretly thinking the other is cute, to openly declaring their love. So, sorry for the character-behavior-whiplash-bi-polarness._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~SPOV~**

Saturday 10/24/09 10:04 AM

I know, I know. I haven't written in this thing in like... 4 years. But I just found it, so what the heck? I was just rereading all the shit I wrote all those years ago... And a lot seem to have Puck in them. Let's see, there's "I want to cut out his stomach with a butter knife after what he did to me" from 3/8/04 (I wonder what he did to make me so violent-

_You were always that violent. Heck, ya still are._

**Chalk that up to hormones, Is.** (Why not write down our conversations? I'm certifiable anyway.)

-Oh, wait, it says he soaked my toothbrush in a super sour concoction and filled my hair dryer with talcum powder).

Hmm. There's... 6/21/04— "Today when I woke up, I wasn't in my bed. Where was I? The forest. The freaking WOODS outside our house! I am going to hunt him down and beat him with his own wooden sword." I remember that one; it took me like an hour and a half to find my way back to the house! Everyone just thought I was sleeping late...

Anyway, there are tons more horrible pranks that I would not like to relive at the moment.

So...

My plan backfired. It backfired so badly.

_Or well. Depending on how you look at it._

**Well I think it went horribly!**

First I just thought he was gonna do the whole "kiss her and leave" bit- and maybe he was- but then, I dunno, it was like his lips touched mine and I felt it all the way down to my toes! I didn't want to kiss him, believe me, I didn't. Well, at least my brain didn't. All in the time leading up, all I could think about was "he turns into gross animals, he dumped me in a vat of goo, he STILL dumps me in vats of goo, he has wings, he has _pink _wings, his stalker girlfriend tried to kill me, his mom turns into a scary beast, he used to not shower for years at a time, when was the last time he brushed his teeth?, he sics his pixies on me!, where the fuck else has his tongue been? (I am NOT touching that shit after it's been in another chick's mouth… for at least 48 hours.), he ruined my chances with Nick!"

Then I felt his- I can't believe I'm admitting this- _soft_ lips on mine and all I could think about was the good. "He looks gorgeous, he saves my life repeatedly, I _know_ he brushed his teeth last night _and_ this morning, he's funny, he looks gorgeous, Daphne loves him (that's always important), my dad hates him (it's my teenage rebellious years, I need someone my dad won't approve of!), he looks gorgeous, he can skateboard (I dunno, I've always kind of had a thing for skateboarders), he was my first kiss, he looks gorgeous."

_I think you're forgetting something along the lines of "he looks gorgeous..."_

And when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, well, I have no idea what came over me. It's was like my brain shut down, and my body suddenly went on autopilot. I did not know what to do- I've never been kissed before! But somehow… I just… Reacted. It felt _right_. Suddenly, I knew what to do; I matched whatever he gave me, like we've been doing it our whole lives!

That kiss... Well it may have been the best kiss of my life.

Only_ kiss of your life, hun._

**Shut up. **

But... Ugh! He's PUCK. I want to cut out his stomach with a rusty butter knife!

_It didn't say rusty..._

**WELL IT DOES NOW. God!**

Then, when we broke apart for air, he moved to suck on my neck. _That_ brought me back to reality. He COULD NOT leave a mark of any kind on me. No sirree. I gave a little tug on his hair (don't even ask how my hands got there, I have nooo idea), but I don't think he noticed. I said his name but it came out all breathy and not at all how I wanted, and that only seemed to spur him on _more_. So I said in (what I hoped to be) a firmer voice that he COULD NOT leave a mark. I swear I heard him chuckle and then he just sucked _harder_.

So, to get his attention elsewhere, I pulled his mouth back to mine. But not because I wanted it or anything.

_Of course not._

I may have moaned and/or sighed into his mouth. Multiple times. That's embarrassing.

But if there's a god, he saved me from embarrassing myself any further because about five hours later (or maybe it was just five seconds, I may have lost track of time…) I could hear Daphne bounding up the stairs, talking to Red about some new store she heard about in New York (sometimes our parents take us there to shop- God knows there ain't nuffin here!). We both immediately pulled away, and just kind of looked at each other for a few seconds.

Then I slapped him. Across the face. I dunno, something inside me just _snapped _and I hated him for kissing me. That shouldn't have happened. What are we gonna do now?!! Is there supposed to be a repeat performance? Will we ignore the fact that it actually _did _happen?

And what's more? He left a mark. He left a nice purple hicky where my neck and collarbone meet, and now I'm going to have to use cover-up for a week! Maybe more! Usually, I don't even use makeup. Just a bit of eye liner and mascara. I definitely do not need blush. With everything that goes on around here, I blush quite enough.

Oh god, what if someone sees it? What am I going to do?! Aaarg, curse Puck! Just thinking about it makes me want to go slap him around again!

_You sure you just don't want to find him for that "repeat performance"?_

**Yep, pretty sure. Mebbe.**

Okay, I've decided to completely ignore the however-long-time-it-was in the hallway earlier. I'm just going to start calling it The Situation That Will Not Be Named. Or SWNN for short. I won't even think about it! It will NEVER happen again. Ever.

_Are your pants on fire right now? 'Cause you and I both know that will _most definitely_ happen again._

**Grr, you and I both know? Of course if one knew, so would the other! I don't even get how this whole relationship works!**

_Just because we both know it, doesn't mean we've both _realized_ it. For example, I know many things that you haven't figured out yet! Like number 4 on the algebra homework. You need to divide by 6, not multiply by it. Don't worry; you would've gotten it eventually._

And with that cryptic little remark (okay, only the beginning was cryptic, the end just showed me I am unconsciously good at math.), Is was silent again.

Oop! Granny just called me up for dinner! Wow, have I really been sitting here writing for that long?

Well, time to face Puck. I won't even look at him! I'll show him the SWNN had no effect on me at all. And convince him I didn't like that kiss.

Lemme just convince myself first.

Ididn'''tlikethatkiss.

_Welikethatkiss!Welovedthatkiss!WeREALLYlovedthekiss!_

Oh. Great. She's back.

Sunday 10/25/09 4:19 PM

Dinner last night was… uncomfortable. We were having Granny's famous camel hump soup, so I didn't even bother to touch it. Disgusting. Camel hump? Shudder.

Anyways when I walked down the stairs and sat down (expertly avoiding Puck's eyes—Okay, so I took a few peeks. I couldn't help myself!) everyone asked what happened to my forehead (along with the hello kitty band aid cleverly covered by my hair, there was also a giant lump forming) so I simple said "Puck." No one except Henry really seemed surprised, since Puck was always hurting me, though unintentionally of course.

Soon the table was buzzing with random conversation again—Jake talking to Briar about some new magical item he found (whatever, it was hard enough feeling the buzz of the magic call to me, I didn't need to hear about it to make it worse), Daphne was still telling Red about that store and how she just HAS to go shopping with her, Henry and mom were arguing- him no doubt complaining about the company I keep, Granny and Canis were talking quietly about something I couldn't hear, and Puck was jumping into which ever conversation he felt like.

Of course there were more than a few times I could feel his gaze on me, but I stayed focused on swirling my soup around, acting like I was simply off in my own world.

Not very long after I sat down, I asked to be excused, claiming my head hurt- which it actually did, so I took something that will numb the pain but also knock me out. Walking down the hallway, I was suddenly pulled to a stop from behind and spun around.

It was Puck.

He asked me if I was okay. All I could think about at the time was how his green eyes were kind of brownish- like hazel- but also really light. And that they were shining with concern. For me. Now I realize that I AM A STUPID WHOOOOOOREEE. Okay. Well not really the whore part. But I'm definitely stupid.

Anyways I mumbled a yes and got the hell out of there. Ehh… All I remember then was footsteps outside my door and falling asleep faaaast, thanks to those pain pills.

So this morning I woke up round 11, stayed in my bed, willing for sleep to come again, for about an hour and a half. After realizing twas not to be, I got off my butt, tied my hair in a messy bun, pulled on my favorite pair of pajama pants, and went to the kitchen to make a turkey sandwich. To my surprise, no one was there! I found a note on the fridge saying they all went out for brunch and a movie, and they didn't want to wake me or Puck up.

Wow. Thanks for begin so concerned about how much sleep I get. NOT.

Then I almost shit a kitten after registering that the note said I was home alone… With Puck.

Of course Is perked up then, saying how this was the best thing that could happen to us. No. To her, maybe. For me? A nightmare. There could not be a repeat of SWNN. I decided I'd just have to keep my distance.

So I swiftly checked the living room and to my great pleasure (and Is' great DISpleasure) found it completely Puck-free. I plopped on the couch and popped in a DVD of Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Y'know, favorite movie? Oh my gosh, my favorite part is when Ferris is on the float and Sloane and Cameron are flipping out and everyone's dancing!

Oh, right. Well it's at the part when Ferris is tying to get them in for lunch at the "snooty" restaurant and the maître d' grabs him, when Puck comes strolling into the room, sits right next to me and says- like right in my ear!- "You touch me, I yell rat" exactly like Ferris! I… Didn't know he liked the movie, okay? Alright, I'll admit, I've kind of had a crush on Ferris since I saw this movie. Not Matthew Broderick, he's too old now. Just the character. I love how he gets away with everything and lives life and everyone loves him. So it surprised me when Puck said the line that he sounded just like him.

I realized he was still extrmely close to me so I scooted farther down the couch, but he just got closer. It was horrible. I was dyyyying!

I ain't gonna lie, there was definitely a physical attraction there, it was like my arms were itching to be around his neck!

But, like the good girl I promised myself I'd be, I somehow managed to control it.

We finished the movie together, neither one of us really talking. Surprisingly though… It wasn't that uncomfortable a silence. It wasn't like one of us felt the need to say anything, we were just comfortable watching the movie. And other than the fact that we were sitting thigh to thigh, he didn't try anything else.

As soon as the movie ended, I bolted up and practically ran to my room, murmuring about something to do…

And I've been in here ever since.

We have school tomorrow. Damn! Lemme explain.

For his 16th birthday, Puck got a car. Not just any car—a black camaro with 2 red racing stripes. I loved that kind of shit. Remember when I said I had a thing for skateboarders? Well Rob Dyrdek has a camaro. That looks exactly the same. So Puck + car = more attractive to me.

Anyway, every weekday morning, Puck drops off Daphne and Red at the middle school, and then drives us to the high school. And during that period of time when we are alone, we usually exchange insults or just listen to music. Or both. But tomorrow morning… Well, what am I going to do? After the SWNN I'm not sure if I can resist the hotness of the camaro, too.

_Sweetie, so don't resist._

If only it were that easy.

Sigh. Dinner again. Wonder what's on the menu for tonight.

* * *

_Soooooooooooooooooooooo?_

_Err, I decided to keep this T. Fer now at least. Maybe if I get bored and decide to add some graphic-ness, I will. Or I'll take a vote or some shit. Lol._

_Review if it pleases you… If it doesn't… Well don't then. Jeez. (:_


	4. Please dont cut out my stomach :

Uhm… Hey. Sorry for the fake out… T.T

Buuuuuut. Well I'm just not feeling this story anymore!!! If you asked me to finish it, it would probably end in one more chapter and go something like this:

Sabrina and Puck have extremely graphic sex in a broom closet at the school, then they either get married extremely young because she gets pregnant, or they both die due to some horrific accident involving a laser in the science lab next to said broom closet.

Maybe I'll eventually finish it… Maybe not. I think I might end up scrapping it, and rewriting the whole thing and stuff. So you may end up losing some of your favorite parts. PM me about questions/concerns/comments.

Spanks! (Sorry)

XX


	5. Updating AN

First of all, please notice that I've changed my name! I was previously _Stella-Takemehome-_

And now, hey guys, I know it's been a while... And I'm so sorry. I just haven't been in the writing mood, I guess. I re-read After All, and my god, it was horrendous! There's no way I'm continuing that, but I'll probably scrap some parts/ideas. I did get a lot of positive reviews for it, so I deeply apologize to everyone who liked it, and wanted me to continue.

Please excuse my whining, but I feel like I owe y'all an explanation.

It's really hard for me to balance school, writing, and my job, and also, I'm just a lazy person. When I get home from an exhausting day I don't want to write, I just want to kick back and watch some TV! But now, since it's Winter Break and I got a new laptop that's just beeegging me to use it, I feel like I finally have some time to do SOMETHING.

Recently, I watched the 2003 live-action Peter Pan (Jeremy Sumpter is sooo adorable!), and in my opinion, Peter and Wendy are the absolute cutest couple. It has always bugged me that they don't end up together (also the ending made me want to cry!), and I had a really strong urge to write something changing that... So I believe that's what I'm going to start with.

I'm pretty sure I have some drafts of some Dramione stories, so I might be able to upload those as well (if I can find them).

Again, for everyone who liked After All, or just some Puckabrina, I'm sorry, but that's kind of at the bottom of my list right now.

Oh, and I'm also not sure if I'll be writing multi-chapter stories. Seeing as I suck at updating, one-shots are probably better for me. ^_^

I'll be posting this in both my stories, so hopefully everyone will read it, and I'll leave 'em a bit before I take down After All for good.

Hopefully I'll hear from y'all soon, I want to know how you feel about this... (:

I'm gonna try to post the Peter Pan one in 1-3 days, and I'm also working on the It's _Not Blackmail, It's Business_ sequel!

Not many people read/submit to the Peter Pan category, but maybe some of you will read it simply because you like my writing3


End file.
